The new Gotham
by superman42
Summary: Gotham has changed. Overrun by zombies, Batman must find a way to survive the hell-scape or join the dead masses of Gotham City, Chapter 1 is now up. enjoy
1. Chapter 0: training

The New Gotham  
Prologue  
Anya Drakov hid behind a pillar as a searchlight poured over the area. She noticed an open grate

and darted towards it, taking cover as the searchlight washed over her, then went away. She used

a crowbar to destroy the lock and slipped inside. "It has to be here" she thought as she scoured

the area for any sign of her target. The area was dark, save for a slit that allowed a small thread

of light to be seen, allowing Anya to navigate the area. All was quiet, save for her breathing and

heartbeat, which pounded like a jackhammer as she remained hidden, observing the area for guards

or traps. Something dropped from the skylight and Anya felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned

and smiled, removing her cowl. "Sloppy Anya, you'll have to try harder" said Batman as

the Batcave came into view. "Ra's is dead but that doesn't give you the right to be

so reckless in the simulations. Focus, speed is the key, but remember the goal: Snag the jewel,

wait for my arrival". Anya smirked, her mind only focused on the Sim that was about to restart.

"Simulation rebooting , location: Gotham Bank. Time: 12:45 AM"

Anya found herself in a holographic projection of the Batmobile and Stared at Batman, he was

deathly calm, his face showed no emotion, just pure focus. "We're going to ram the gate, be ready"

he said as the Batmobile smashed into the gate and skidded to a stop near the entrance. As Batman

threw a smoke bomb, Anya cut a hole in the glass, slipped inside and nabbed the Jewel.

"Pause Sim, Rewind 4 minutes" Bruce said. The footage was rewound and it stopped on Anya.

"What the fuck bruce?" Anya demanded. "You didn't wait, you went in ahead."

I Got the fucking Jewel...I just needed a distraction" she said, her head lowered.

"RESET!" Bruce yelled as Anya found herself back in the passenger seat. Bruce squeezed her wrist

and looked her in the eye: "You WILL wait this time, or else" he said. The usual results happened

except Anya dutifully waited until the Smoke fully obscured them both. Bruce and Anya stepped

inside. "Find the Jewel, no mistakes" Bruce said, as he left to check for an exit. Anya sprayed the

area and uncovered a hornets nest worth of tripwires. "FUCK" she thought as she stepped over

the first laser. Anya crawled the rest of the way, her bra coming loose and ending up on the floor as

she continued to crawl towards the Jewel. She got to her knees, scanned the area, sprayed and

seeing no lasers, reached into and took the Jewel.

The sim ended and she was approached by Both Nightwing and Bruce.

"Welcome to the team Anya" they said, offering her a comlink and cowl. she was part of the team.


	2. chapter 1: Chop shop

Chapter 1  
"Bruce we've got a situation, there's some sort of monster attacking City Hall" said Anya as Nightwing looked over the security footage. Nemesis

had fallen into a time warp device and ended up in Gotham City. Batman and Anya got into the Batmobile and Sped to the scene. the smell of

Rotted flesh was overpowering and Bruce gagged at the smell. "I've smelled worse" Anya said as she advanced to the staging area. It was

straight out of a horror film, Anya's eyes beheld the vivisected corpses of the Local GCPD force, dismembered in various way with half their guts

still hanging out from the strain of being pulled apart. It was clear that something was off. "We have a problem...zombies" said Anya, brandishing

her sword. "Your no kill rule won't work here bruce, man the fuck up and get ready for a party" she said as a horde burst through the door.

Countless skulls were lopped off as Anya dismembered half the horde, with Batman killing the other half as well. The windows shattered as glass

fragments spilled onto the ground. The door to the lobby burst open and a spray of bullets killed five more zombies as a GCPD officer appeared.

"in here quick" he yelled, covering the duo until they were clear, then he jammed the door and unlocked the cellar. " The name is Jonathon Miller"

said the officer.

Anya simply stared into his eyes. " These things can't be stopped, they can't be reasoned with, you are fighting with fucking wet noodles for gods

sake. Where's the armory?" she wondered, as a zombie began bashing itself against the barricade. "The closest armory is in the janitor's closet,

but It's infested with those flesh eaters. Got mills, poor bastard, ripped off his testicles and tore a chunk out of his leg. I can still hear the

screams in my dreams". Anya stood up, grabbed a fire axe and went to work.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* went the the fire axe as Anya continued hitting the wall. The zombies took notice and began to rush Anya, who let out

a warrior yell and waded into the horde, spinning her axe of death into the waiting skulls of her targets. She savoired the blood, showing a

twisted, almost orgasmic joy in slaughtering the horde, More broke in as Anya chopped away, filling the halls with blood and viscera, bits of spine

and bile. Bruce opted to take the vent instead. Anya started whistling and ran into the next room, chopping away as the zombies decided to run

away from the obviously insane murderer killing their brethren. Nemesis stepped up and took an axe to the face. "STARS!" he said as Anya

struggled to remove the axe. She pulled with all her might, causing the axe to imbed itself in the Zombie's jaw, and pull outward, leaving a

bloody hole where it's teeth should've been. Despite getting bitten and knowing she was about to die, Anya continued to hack Nemesis to death,

before undergoing zombification and becoming one of the dead. Batman put her out of her misery and drove back to the Batcave, with Jonathon in

tow.


End file.
